edfandomcom-20200215-history
Edd
Edd (often referred to as "Double D" to differentiate him from Ed) is a young inventor, hard-working student, neat freak, and of course the smartest kid in all the cul-de-sac. He is the most intelligent and well-behaved of the Eds, an observation that seems to be unappreciated by his peers. He is never without his trademark sock-like black ski hat. Double D is almost always the voice of reason and conscience of the Eds, often pointing out the weaknesses in Eddy's scams or explaining how morally wrong they are. Eddy usually ignores Double D's warnings, leading to his scam's inevitable failure. Double D's intelligence allows him construct complicated machines from cardboard, signs, and various other pieces of junk the Eds can find. Of the three Eds, Double D is the most respected and most liked by the other kids in the cul-de-sac due to his harmless nature, love of peace and order, and his commitment to doing the right thing. Even Kevin at times can be respectful towards him when it is convenient. The other kids usually come to him when they need advice or something fixed. However, being an active part in Eddy's schemes, he is usually punished alongside his friends. Also, often his intellectual, nitpicky nature can wear on the other kid's nerves. At Peach Creek Jr. High, Double D is a straight-A student in all of his classes. He shows a strong hate toward sports and gym class due to his extreme physical weakness and a previous traumatic dodgeball incident. He even went as far as escaping school to get out of gym class. He is also in the photography club at school and the editor of the school newspaper. Personality Edd's personality is that of a hard-working, law-abiding, scholarly youth. Not only is he very knowledgeable on a wide array of topics, he also doesn't mind using his intelligence to help others or solve problems. He is very studious and always gets good grades in school. He also does field research and conducts experiments on his own time. He has a great appreciation and commitment to learning, and enjoys educating himself and others even well into his summer vacation. Edd is the smartest among the other characters, and is a straight-A student. His superior intelligence is tapped constantly by Eddy, but the kids, Ed, and even the Kankers also find themselves tapping it now and then as well. No matter what the subject, help, or advice sought after, Double D will gladly assist. Edd uses his powerful intelligence for much more than plotting scams and invention designs. He possesses volumes of knowledge in other fields that provoke his interest, such as automotive, biology, music, surgery, first-aid, botany, and many more. He also uses his brainpower to aid in situations like finding Eddy's missing magazines and repelling those infernal Kanker sisters. Nobody is shown to be more proficient than Edd in any subject, except socializing. He's just most of the time right with brainpower by his side, but sometimes he is not right, such as electromagnetic miscalculation, spelling errors and other things. His miscalculation most of the time could descend all of Eddy's plans causing them to fail. This won't stop Edd from failing, not even the slightest error that could devastate him. Eddy's scams are not usually very well planned out, so they are likely to fail anyways. Even mischievous, malicious pranks could not stop him and cannot fool Edd and his brainpower. Still, Edd is the smartest person in the Cul-de-Sac. Edd's brainpower usually succeeds, mostly during the end of each episode. If Edd wasn't here, then everything would just fall apart and there would be no show at all. At least everything goes out well with Edd's intelligence for now. Whatever assistance the characters want, he'll be there to resolve their problems in no time. Edd likes to study and learn, and as a result has an expertise on many different scientific subjects. One of his favorite subjects is insects, which he has a monthly "insect expedition" to capture and examine them for a month, then lets them go back from where they came. But, information isn't the only things his "bug hunt" has given. The Eds met the Kankers while Edd brought the other Eds along with him on his quest for insects. Edd has a very interesting room, which has as many different pieces of scientific equipment as possible to study and learn things from. Edd also owns an ant farm, containing 5,239 ants, a few bones and a skull Ed amuses himself with, and a cactus named "Jim". Friends Edd`s friends: -Ed -Eddy Despite being treated poorly, Edd continues to be friends with Ed and Eddy. Edd, although proven to be resistant to the temptations of jawbreakers and other confections, still aids his friends in their endeavors simply because it's what they do. Ever since he moved to Peach Creek, Ed and Eddy had been Double D's constant companions. Their many adventures together, although oftentimes painful and regretful, have brought them closer together as friends. Edd will oftentimes try his hardest to share his vast knowledge with Ed and Eddy. He attempts to teach Eddy basic concepts and includes Ed in a lot of his experiments to help him learn, and is quite impressed when either of them show any instances of having learned. Edd is willing to fight for his friends when they really need his help. He is always quick to stand up for Ed and Eddy, even when the two are harsh and mischievous towards him. Despite fighting against Eddy's greed and Ed's stupidity and failing a majority of the time, he still assists them no matter what type of trouble they find themselves in. As for everyone else, his generous, good-natured behavior has earned him quite a bit of respect. Although his intelligence and physical weakness are often the butt of many jokes, the others hold him in much higher regard than his two companions. The others will often ask him for advice on their problems, or with their homework, to which he happily obliges. He is always willing to help them and point them in the right direction. Unfortunately, his help isn't always appreciated and he is sometimes taken advantage of. Like the other Eds, Double D is terrified of the Kanker sisters. He is especially afraid of Marie Kanker, who forcibly attempts to make Edd her boyfriend. Unfortunately, Edd has been the subject of a few crushes himself in the Cul-de-Sac, and was referred to as a "ladies' man" by Jonny on one occasion, but Edd only has eyes for Nazz (although he did seem to have a crush on Sarah in the episode The Ed-Touchables), like the rest of the boys, albeit Jimmy and Rolf. Sarah has a crush on him, and he still harbors a soft spot for her while being terrified of her at the same time. Toughness Edd is very weak. He couldn't even beat Plank in a wrestling match. Not even all of the running he's done throughout the show has helped him. His pencil-thin legs don't hold out long compared to his companions. Edd has a hatred toward sports. He had some sort of "ominous dodgeball incident," which is never explained to the viewer. It is possible that the incident was what made Edd choose to lead a quiet, peaceful life and "abhor violence". He'll go to any length to preserve peace in the Cul-de-Sac, such as "squealing" on his fellow Cul-de-Sac residents when they don't follow the rules or riot control in the lowly streets of Edtropolis (see: Urban Ed). Edd chose to sit in a quiet library reading a thick dusty book, or spend time researching bugs rather than go to Peach Creek Cobblers practice. Despite Double D's weakness, did manage to throw off Eddy with his feet in Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show. During the series he has also been able to haul refrigerators around while working under Jimmy and stand in Sarah's way when she was about to disintegrate Ed for spending her money on jawbreakers. He may not have the physical prowess to always back it up, but Edd has the morals that make up a good hero. He saves Nazz from the "pigeons" in Edtropolis (even though she slaps him) and yells at Edzilla for terrorizing kids around The Cul-de-Sac. Edd valiantly tries to teach the kids a lesson during the summer, "promising" them a jawbreaker, and sending them on a mystery hunt to find something that turns into a tree: an acorn. When nobody won the hunt because the 'riddle' couldn't be figured out, he suffered a mental breakdown at his friend's stupidity. Obsessions Being the smartest kid in the Cul-de-Sac, Edd often becomes vulnerable when someone else tries to usurp his knowledge. He does all he can to give his best, but even failed at being "Spelling Bee Champion 8 Years in a Row", due to a nervous slip of the tongue. Out of many obsessions, his "Cleanliness" habit is on top, closely followed by his "Organization" issues, which have little effect on Edd's friendship with Ed, who is his polar opposite. Edd will suffer withdrawal symptoms and hallucinate if he doesn't have his daily shower. Edd is also known for his neatness. He keeps his room spotless, with everything organized and placed appropriately. He has a habit of labeling each and every one of his possessions, even going so far as to say that he can't sleep in any unlabeled environment. Edd is also obsessed with his own hygiene, taking great lengths to make sure that he is spotless. He apparently goes crazy if deprived of his shower for too long, and constantly works time to shower into his daily agenda. Many of Eddy's scams result in Double D becoming dirty or contaminated, causing him to complain in protest. Appearance Edd is fairly tall, his height is between Ed and Eddy. His outfit consists of: a reddish-orange t-shirt, purple shorts, tall red socks that go above his knees, and of course, his hat. In the winter he wears an orange zip-up fleece coat, and he wears a plaid tie for school. Edd is very self-conscious of the gap in his front teeth, as seen by his reaction to Eddy's teasing in "Mirror, Mirror, on the Ed" when Eddy mocked Double D by saying: "Toast is so crude, as the crust gets stuck in my gap". Edd's Hat Edd's Hat is one of Edd's most prized possessions, and what lies beneath it remains one of the show's biggest mysteries. It is an old black beanie or ski hat with white stripes. He has had it since before he moved to the cul-de-sac, and is even shown wearing the hat as a toddler in the episode "Every Which Way But Ed". Because of this hat, Eddy nicknamed Edd "Sockhead" . Double D is very sensitive about this hat, and he was most displeased when it came off by accident in the episode "Stop, Look and Ed", thus revealing what is under the hat to Ed and Eddy. Aside from Ed and Eddy, no one else but Double D and his family know what is underneath his hat. All that can be seen are the three hairs sticking out from the back of Double D's head. Speculation What is under Edd's hat though has never been revealed and remains a mystery. Many fans have speculated and fantasized what might be under this hat, but it is still not known for sure. In the episode For Your Ed Only when Double D was chewing on bubblegum, Ed blew into his mouth causing his hat to inflate like a balloon and float up, suggesting that what ever is under his hat is inflatable. His hat also inflates like a parachute in the episode "Run Ed Run", ''revealing a small patch of baldness. In the episode ''"A Boy and His Ed", Double D is shown with three extra hairs in the front. In the "Big Picture Show", Ed takes off Edd's hat and asks if it hurts. There could be something wrong with Double D's head. In the episode "Quick Shot Ed", when the Kanker Sisters gave him a makeover, Edd had a blonde "wig". It's possible that whatever's under Edd's hat could be horrifying because after Ed and Eddy saw Edd without his hat in Stop, Look and Ed they never spoke of it again, and in the movie Eddy got frightened when Ed took off Edd's hat. Edd even made the comment "If you say a word I'll never speak to you again." Edd is shown briefly without his hat on Cartoon Network's online game, Lunchroom Rumble, in which he appears with three hairs, similar to Eddy. However, this is not part of the Ed, Edd n Eddy canon as the game was not made by AKA Cartoon. Mike Kubat, writer of the show jokingly stated that under Edd's hat lies "Danny Antonucci's wallet. Edd can never take his hat off for fear that Jono and I might actually get paid." Old Edd In his older appearance in the episode "Take This Ed and Shove It", he has pale skin, wears pants, a belt, and patches on his hat. He enjoys playing cribbage and also mentions having a pet cat named after Niels Bohr (a scientist who helped theorize how electrons moved around the nucleus in an atom). In a deleted scene he was shown married to married to Old Marie. Like his young self, older Edd talks nonstop, to the point of annoying Eddy. However, old age seems to have made him a little more scatterbrained, as he talking about things having little or no relevance to what is happening around him. Unlike Ed and Eddy, Old Edd doesn't appear to have difficulty walking since he doesn't use anything to help him move around. Young Edd A younger version of Edd was seen in the episode "Every Which Way But Ed", when Ed accidentally flashed the Eds back way too far. At first the Eds all knew they had flashed back to the past, but when Ed dropped a house on Edd it gave him amnesia, causing him to believe he really was a toddler. At the point they flashed back to Edd was new to the Cul-de-Sac and had just met Ed and Eddy. He wore a red-orange shirt , purple overalls and his signature black hat . He was still smart like always, and he had two buck teeth. He was also the first customer of Eddy's "Bottomwess Ed" scam. Family Edd is the only one of The Eds to be an only child, and has two parents that have never been seen (like the rest of the characters). He communicates with his parents through messages written on sticky notes. In the episode "Momma's Little Ed", it was revealed that Edd's Father may wear glasses, and that his parents keep medical kits in front of their beds. Edd's parents give him lots of chores, generally written out on sticky notes placed on the item the chore relates to. He gladly accepts this and does the chores in the morning, even if he despises the tasks. Despite the rather distant communication he has with his parents, who seem to never be home, he has a good relationship with them. As a result of his good behavior he is often not punished as severely as Eddy and Ed are when they get in trouble. Pets Edd has been known to possess several different pets: including ladybugs, spiders (one named Mildrid), beetles, ants, a lizard, and more. Dozens of insects are seen during some episodes that take place in Edd's garage, but they stop appearing after the first few seasons. Edd in FusionFall Edd returns in FusionFall, but has no appearance in any of the Future Areas, hinting he hasn't survived to the point of Tech Squares' fall. Instead, he is a Guide you encounter in the past. While Eddy proclaims himself to be the king of the cul-de-sac, Edd is most likely the real leader. He was the one who set up the plan to make the cardboard fortress that surrounds the cul-de-sac. His Fusion is the only one that you fight three times in the past. He is never seen without his sock hat, raising eyebrows about what secrets lie beneath it. Edd can be found in Peach Creek Commons. Fusion Edd can be found in the Peach Creek Estates infected zone, Delightful Developments. Edd's intentions in the game include creating a weapon version of the Thingamajig and locating Ed, who is located at Mt. Blackhead. His ultimate goal in the game, however, is locating and destroying a cursed candy that can make one go looney and thus could cause the favor of the war towards the heroes to completely crumble. This eventually cumulates in most of the candy's destruction, but the climax of this plot eventually results in attempting to stop the surviving candy reaching Fuse, the game's main antagonist. This results in a showdown in the Darklands and the assistance of Samurai Jack and Courage the Cowardly Dog to destroy the rest of the candy, which succeeds in the end. Nicknames and Aliases *Double D (Most common) *Sockhead (Eddy) *Killjoy (Only used a few times by Eddy) *Nature Boy (One occasion by Eddy) *Dork (Kevin) *Double Dork (Kevin) *Double Dweeb (Kevin) *Brainy Ed-boy (Rolf) *Double D Ed-boy (Rolf) *He-Who-Laments-At-The-Tip-Of-A-Hat (Once by Rolf) *88 Fingers Eddward (Used when playing steel pedal guitar) *Girlfriend (Eddy's Brother) *Lamb Chop (May [[Ed, Edd n Eddy's Hanky Panky Hullabaloo]]) *Mr. Calculator Pants (used only once in a failed scam) Alter Egos *Walter Sobchak *The Masked Mumbler *One of The Cents, Professor Scam's henchmen *The Professor (spy code name/call sign) *Double Deputy D *Buzzy Double Bee *Mr. Calculator Pants *Double Doctor D Trivia *Edd is the only one of the Eds to be a single child (with Ed having his sister Sarah and Eddy having his Older Brother). *Edd is the first character to appear in the series. *Edd is the only one of the Eds not to have any part of his parents shown at all, while Ed's mom and Eddy's parents' arms have been seen. *Edd is the object of affection of most of the girls in the neighborhood, as Sarah, Marie and May are shown to like him. Nazz also chose to dance with him in "May I Have this Ed?", she kissed him on the cheek in "The Day the Ed Stood Still", and she hugged Edd in Take This Ed and Shove It, hinting a small possible interest due to his Intelligence. *In'' "Take This Ed and Shove It", when Old Eddy is trying to open the cabinet full of jawbreakers, Old Edd mentions that he has a pet cat named Niels Bohr (named after the Danish physicist). *His favorite flavor of jawbreaker may be boysenberry, as in ''"Take This Ed and Shove It" he recalls that this flavor turns your tongue pale green (the color of Edd's tongue throughout the series). *In the episode "No Speak Da Ed" it's revealed that Edd has a Norwegian pen pal named Gerta who is a famous "goat-milker" (The Old Country's word for "Prankster"). *Also in the episode "No Speak Da Ed" it's revealed that Edd's mom is allergic to feathers. *In the episode "Avast Ye Eds" Edd shows a talent on how to play a pedal steel guitar. He can even play it with his feet without looking and while reading! Ironically, he doesn't seem to enjoy playing it. He occasionally plays the instrument, and is seen playing the pedal steel guitar in several other episodes such as in "Brother, Can You Spare an Ed?", "Rambling Ed", and "Little Ed Blue." *He names his plants, such as a cactus named "Jim" (that once was partially eaten by Ed), and "Al", a small potted shrub. *Most Mad, Dangerous or Craziest Times: Edd is at his most dangerous when he has not had a shower for a while, when he is not able to use complex words, or when his hat is removed or threatened to be removed. He can also be very dangerous when people start messing up his room or when someone drops his ant farm and his ants escape. *Despite his orderly nature, Edd's choices in clothing can be a bit odd, as his schoolwear is a tie with a t-shirt (although it is possible he is unable to wear collared shirts to school for unknown reasons). *Other than The Kankers and Rolf, Edd is the only character who is known to not have been born in Peach Creek, though it's sometimes hinted that Kevin is not be from there either. *Edd's middle name is Marion, as revealed in the episode "Your Ed Here". *Edd, like the other Eds, has his own running style: he runs in a sensible manner with arms tucked in. *In the Polish dub of the show he is called "Chudy Edd" by everyone, which means "Slim Edd". This is because Polish dub directors thought that the direct translation of "Double D" ("Podwójny D") would be too long. *In FusionFall he has a major role by being one of the Guides in the Past. His missions are mostly about finding candy. In The Future, his house has caved in and is filled with Fusion Matter along with Edd himself missing. This along with the fact that his hologram being up in Hero's Square means that he was taken, in hiding or dead. *Edd has a very active social life at school, as he is a journalist of the Peach Creek Jr. High Tattler and the Happy Clucker's club. *Apparently in "High Heeled Ed", he doesn't know if mothers are girls or not though he should be smart enough to know mothers are also considered girls. Though he says "technically" meaning he probably knows that they fall into that gender but doesn't know if they count in the sense that Ed (who asked the question) is looking for. *Edd has the lowest stamina of the Trio. He tires out quickly and cramps easily. *The first occasion where Edd is called "Edd" is in the episode "The Ed-Touchables." There are other instances, though, such as "To Sir With Ed," "Floss Your Ed," and "One Size Fits Ed." there is also one in the Big Picture Show, when Jimmy was being used as a tug of war by the Kankers, Jimmy saying " He wanted to see Ed, Edd and Eddy get clobbered" *Edd seems to be the only Ed who puts his friends first, Ed will put family (Sarah) first and Eddy will put jawbreakers and money first. *It is hinted that Edd/Double D (along with Ed, Eddy, and other possible characters) are set to appear in the console versions of Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion. *The writers might have intended Edd to have a different personality as his earlier design (seen on the Cartoon Network website) shows him with a huge, dumb like smile on his face. Some games on the website also showed this design of him. *The Nickname "88 Fingers Eddward" is reference to the Chicago Punk band "88 Fingers Louie" Gallery Edd smilee.png File:Edd edd 174x52.png Image:Edd.jpg|Edd selling 'Canadian Squirt Guns' Image:Old_Edd.jpg|Old Edd Image:Masked_Mumbler.jpg|Edd as the Masked Mumbler. File:Key to my ed 17.jpg|"Mortified? Yes. But I won't let myself fall prey to such shallow emotions." File:Edd_Calculator.jpg|"It's Mr. Calculator Pants!" Image:The_Bulbonic_Plauge.jpg|Fear me, 1300s. Image:Ed in halfshell 014 0001.jpg|"AHHHHH!" Image:Honor the ed 005 0001.jpg|"Banana. Yellow is for banana. You are a banana!" File:Edd5.jpg|OUCH! File:Edd6.jpg|Poor Edd! File:Crazy_Edd.jpg|"TELEPHONES ARE NOT CURSED, EDDY! THEY'RE PLASTIC!" File:Ed,_Edd_n_Eddy_(TV_Show).png|"Curse broadcast commercialism!" File:Adedd.jpg|Angel Edd. Image:Edd-Ill.jpg|"I'm gonna be sick!" Image:Edd 2.JPG|"My hands are contaminated by the filth of chicanery!" Image:Edd_in_quick_shot_ed.jpg|"Eddy, I'm temporarily impaired…" Image:Edd in ed's clothes.jpg|"Curse Ed's horrible posture" Image:88_fingers_eddward.jpg|88 Fingers Eddward Image:Edd_sleeping.jpg|"Sleepy sleepy sleepy…" Image:The_professor.jpg|"Copy that Loudmouth." Image:Vlcsnap156801uc3_2_2.png|"Curse physical education!" Image:Edd_hand.jpg|So rebellious and uncharacteristic File:Vlcsnap-10087.png|"I've got a cactus!" File:Monkey_Edd.jpg|Edd acting like Kevin when he was a chimp. File:Edd3.jpg|"Jimmy turned himself into a dork!" File:Edd's_Weird_Smile.jpg|"Welcome home,my dainty,doughty,darlings!" File:A.jpg|Tired Edd File:Edd_runing.jpg|Look at him run! File:Edd burn.jpg|Oooohhh… that's gotta burn! File:Sobchak.jpg|Wrecking Crew over here, you'll have to detour this-a-way. File:Cute_Edd.jpg|"What's with you?" Double G.gif|Edd's Replacement: Egg (Double G) Quicksand d.jpg|"You're sinking in quicksand!" File:Baby edd.jpg|AWWWW! Baby Double D is SOOO cute! NDVD_116.JPG|SPAM! File:Edd as waiter.jpg|Waiter Edd File:Stupid_Socked.jpg|"Observe as I am a… Stupid Sockhead. A babbling dweeb who can't even lift a butterfly. And I wish I was as good looking as Eddy." File:Ed,_Edd_n'_Eddy_-_S6E01_-_May_I_Have_This_Ed_~_Look_Before_You_Ed.avi_000750240.jpg|"Begone, celery stalk of justice!" Edd-itor.png|"Wow! That's like the scoop of a lifetime, Double D! You'd better whoop it on over there before their arteries harden!" File:Hmiye puppet.jpg|"Well, well, well. Seems one can't attend to his natural functions without being replaced by some ragtag hand puppet!" File:Crazy_Edd1.jpg|"Oh, I feel it! I feel the adrenaline, Eddy baby!" Gattling Gun.jpg|Edd using the Canadian Squirt Gatling Gun. Double D's Name Tag.jpg|Edd's job as a nurse File:Double_D_Ed.jpg|Double D does a really good Ed impression File:JONNY!.jpg|JONNY!!! 145px-My_Foot!.jpg|"My foot!" NDVD_289.jpg|"Better spill the beans, Mr. Editor, or you're paper pulp!" NDVD_398.jpg|"Did I just do that? I did, didn't I? I just impersonated the Principal! Made false declarations in his name! Ohhh, what have I done?" 400px-9876905 orig.jpg|"I was a moose once." vlcsnap-82362.png|"If you must know, I was asked to mend the curtains by Mother." Hot Edd.jpg|'HE'S GONNA EXPLODE!! RUN FOR IT!!' 800px-Noprint.jpg|"This book has no print. These pages are blank!" Freaked out Edd.jpg|Good day and how may I...?!?! NDVD_301.jpg|Edd in his jacket and tie. Ants.jpg|Edd observing an ant hill. Prepared Double D.jpg|Double D, are you going to pass the driving test? Oh wait, you're giving it... Mush dog edd.jpg|Double D's going to the dogs. Violin.PNG|Edd holding up Ed's violin. Customer Edd.jpg|"This butt's been used!" Edd inbarefeet.jpg|"IN BARE FEET!" Pretzel Hat.png|Edd with his hat tied in a bow. Sad Edd.png|Poor Double D. Edd Sewing.png|Busy sewing, Double D? Edd.png|grin Football.png|Too bad Double D couldn't make it to the Super Bowl. Nano09.png|Edd nano Fusion_Edd.png|Fusion Edd 250px-Edd.png|Edd in Peach Creek next to Eddy Edthisisowrong!.jpg|Ed this is so wrong! Rolf's sure to discover his chickens are missing! See also *HowTo:Draw Edd *Edd's House *Edd's Dream World *Edd's Father *Edd's Mother *Edd's Pets Category:Characters Category:The Eds